<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You will be found by lokingud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672740">You will be found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokingud/pseuds/lokingud'>lokingud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Baby Peter Parker, Bed-Wetting, Dissociation, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Meltdown, Nightmares, No Plot, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, breakdown - Freeform, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokingud/pseuds/lokingud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter had behavioral difficulties resulting from his early childhood trauma, which made many daily occurrences hard for him."<br/>Steve and Tony decided to adopt a child. Give him stability. A home.<br/>Just a OS (angst + fluff)</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: separation anxiety, mentions the death of loved ones (briefly in one sentence), breakdowns. Please stay safe guys :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You will be found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little angst/fluff something, no real plot, just feels xD<br/>I am no medical professional, psychiatrist, therapist, or anything remotely similar, so no accuracy ensured :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was doing the laundry while listening to AC/DC. Why was that something Iron Man had to do?<br/>“We should really hire someone.”, he said to himself, while folding another pair of jeans. Iron Man from 9 to 5, Iron-ing Man for the rest of the day. “Cap, are you even listening to me?”, Tony looked up from his work to gaze upon his husband, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Probably something about the second world war. Since he came back to the living all Steve did was read every piece of literature on his time.<br/>“Yes honey.”, he mumbled without looking up. “Or you could use your incredible wealth of knowledge and invent something that does the laundry.” <br/>“You would be surprised, but it’s so much easier to design a suit than to invent something to do such an inferior job. Machines have dignity too, you know.”<br/>Small footsteps made their way to the couple. It was far past Peters bedtime and Steve was sure he had put Peter to bed according to their ‘schedule’. Peter had behavioral difficulties resulting from his early childhood trauma, which made many daily occurrences hard for him.<br/>Step 1: a bath with Papa and Daddy, either of them had to sit in the tub with him.<br/>Step 2: brushing his teeth. He was determined to do it on his own.<br/>Step 3: Saying good night to every Avenger, no matter where they are. Order: Thor, Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Loki.<br/>Step 4: Snuggling up to Loki, while the god tells a story using his magic. (Loki would never admit it, but he enjoyed this little ritual very much.) <br/>Step 5: Daddy and Papa put him in his own bed and say goodnight.<br/>Step 6: His spider plushie gets a kiss too. Daddy has to kiss four legs; Papa has to kiss the other four.<br/><br/>Peter had had a hard time adjusting to living in the compound when Tony and Steve had adopted him at age three. Since then he had made wonderful progress, but every once in a while, there was a relapse.<br/>“Bear, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”, Steve asked in a soft voice and placed his book down. Peter just stood there, plushie in his right and blankie in his left hand, tiredly rubbing his eyes.<br/>“Baby?”, Tony asked.<br/><br/>His last meltdown had been intense. Hours of screaming and crying till his throat was sore and his tears subsided. Yeah, the first day of kindergarten had been intense.<br/><br/><em>“DADDY, NO! I was a good boy. You can’t leave me here.”, the toddler pleaded, looking at his fathers with tear-filled eyes. Why would they leave him here? With these strangers? Had he made them sad?<br/>“I was good.”, he sobbed miserably. “I was a good boy Papa. I promise.”<br/>Didn’t they love him anymore?<br/>“Please.”, the little boys' voice broke and he choked on his own tears, nearly making himself sick.<br/>Peter thought about the last weeks, last months. What was the reason they wanted to get rid of him?<br/>T-that was not right. No. Not right at all.<br/>“Bambino.”, Tony crouched down in front of their little angel and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. The little boy seemed even smaller with the tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. “We talked about this, didn’t we?”, he asked softly, trying not to startle the child more.<br/>“NO! Please don’t leave me here! I can’t…Daddy! Pappa! I can’t! You can’t leave me here…You promised me!”<br/>“Bear…”, Steve knelt down too.<br/>“YOU PROMISED!”<br/>Peter gasped.<br/>“YOU PROMISED YOU LOVE ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU CAN’T TAKE IT BACK! NO, that’s not right…”, his voice had subsided to no more than a terrified whisper, as Peter clenched one of his fists in Daddy's shirt and the other one in Papas pullover.<br/>“Yes baby, we promised and we won’t take it back.”, his Papa cooed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “We love you so much. You can believe us, we’re not leaving you. Ever. But you remember what Daddy and I said about kindergarten?”, he asked cautiously, trying to catch his son's eyes.<br/>“We’ll be back in four hours Petey. Look, this nice lady will take care of you as long as Papa and I are away. She is really nice. And you will make lots of friends.”, Tony added, smiling even though it hurt him so much to see his little boy upset.<br/>“No. I don’t want to stay here. Please.”, it was a faint plead, Peters gaze never leaving the floor.<br/><br/>‘It’s better when you leave now. Peter will be fine.’, the nursery school teacher had promised.<br/>A foolish promise, as they would soon find out.<br/>Not even an hour later Steve was called because their son wouldn’t stop screaming and quite frankly, Steve could hear that himself.<br/><br/>“PAPA!”<br/>Their little ray of sunshine sat in the corner of the room. Hugging himself. Rocking back and forth.<br/>“DADDY!”<br/>Digging his fingers in his jeans as to not rip out his own hair.<br/>“THEY LEFT ME! I am alone…alone…!”, he whimpered. “I can’t be alone. Can’t be alone anymore.”<br/>It had taken them more than half an hour to ground their son enough to fetch him up in their arms and take him home and yet another hour until he stopped sobbing and whimpering.<br/><br/></em>It had been horrible for all of them. It’s been almost a week since then and neither Steve nor Tony had had the heart to try again. It was fine if Peter needed more time. They wouldn’t pressure him.<br/>“I’m sorry.”, the five-year-old mumbled and shuffled closer. His voice was calm, but Tony could tell Peter was close to crying, which is why he sat down on the couch and opened his arms. Tony’s father hadn’t been emotional at all, no talking, no hugs, no comfort at all, so when he and Steve had decided to adopt Tony had sworn to be a better father. To be a dad.<br/>Both of them had noticed the wet spot on his pyjama pants. Steve gave Peter a little kiss before heading to the bedroom to change the bedsheets and get a new pyjama.<br/>“C’mere little one.”, Tony said.<br/>Seconds later Peter was in his arms, trying his best to hold back the tears.<br/>“I- I wet the bed Daddy. I’m sorry.”<br/>“Hey, it’s okay baby. Accidents happen.”, Tony kissed the top of his head and played with one of Peters thick curls. His son smelled like strawberry shampoo and vanilla like he always did. His poor little baby wet himself because of the reoccurring nightmares that haunt him every night. Dreams about his parents, about his aunt and uncle. Dreams about death and pain and fear. About helplessness and abandonment. Things no four-year-old should have to endure.<br/>Tony continued carding his fingers through Peter's hair, holding his little ray of sunshine tightly in his arms.<br/>“Stella, stellina,<br/>La notte si avvicina.<br/>La fiamma traballa.<br/>La mucca nella stalla.<br/>La mucca e il vitello,<br/>La pecora e l'agnello,<br/>La chioccia con il pulcino,<br/>Ognuno ha il suo bambino,<br/>Ognuno ha il suo papà,<br/>E tutti fanno la nanna!” (*changed from 'Ognuno ha la sua mamma')<br/><br/>While singing to his love Tony moved to the bedroom. He kept singing while Steve and he changed his pyjamas and he kept singing while they tucked him into his freshly made bed.<br/>“Good night Pete.”, he smiled.<br/>“Good night bear.”, Steve kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket up.<br/>Peter whimpered and clutched onto them. “Please don’t leave me alone.”, he begged. “Stay.”<br/>They both smiled and settled down with their son.<br/>“Of course we’ll stay. We’ll always stay baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I might write a second chapter about this first day of kindergarten, let me know what you think :D)<br/>btw: the lullaby is stella, stellina, an italian lullaby (English translation here: https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&amp;p=2576</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>